


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by Riceisgood123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is anxious, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is lovestruck, Lance's sister mentioned, M/M, Matt Holt mentioned - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feel good fic, klance, ok fine spoiler alert lance is ready to propose, post college AU, something else happens but i dont wanna SPOIL IT, spoiler they kiss lol, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceisgood123/pseuds/Riceisgood123
Summary: It's Christmas time and Keith and Lance are headed home for the holidays. But a snowstorm leaves them stranded at the airport with nothing to do but wait. Lance has a secret in his pocket... and Keith is acting strange.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote this for my creative writing class, just changed the names.

“Do you know how long?” the muffled voice on the other line asked.

I turned my head and my eyes gazed up at the big red letters. DELAYED DELAYED DELAYED DELAYED. “I have no idea,” I finally answered, “but it’s not looking good.”

My eyes then shifted towards the large windows where sheets of white were coming down heavy. It was dark and the storm clouds were only making it darker.  
“Let me know when you have a better idea when you’ll be headed home.”

“Will do, Shiro,”

“And stay safe, ok?”

“Well it doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere anytime soon so-”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok, talk to you later.”

“Goodbye, Lance.”

I hit the end call button on my phone and turned away from the window. I went to put my phone in my pocket and then when I felt it. The ring, ugh, I’d almost forgotten. And really, it was a silly thing to do, carrying it in my pocket. It’s not like I was gonna do it now, god no, how unromantic would that be. I should have put it with the rest of my bags, but no, I was suddenly afraid I’d lose it in checked luggage. But it was important. And it was an heirloom of sorts. I wasn’t going to take a trip all the way out to my sister’s to get the ring only to lose it. I sighed a bit to myself before heading back to Keith, pretending there wasn’t a hole burning through my pocket, through the many restless passengers in the waiting room. Many making calls of their own, no doubt letting their loved ones know they would not be on time tonight. Eventually I made my way back to where Keith was sitting with our carry-ons, nervously swiping through his phone. Cute. I sat down next to him and he quickly turned the screen off before I could see what he was doing. Ok weird.

He pushed his dark hair behind his ear and looked up at me, “So…”

“What?” I questioned, feeling a smirk tug on my lips.

“Was he mad?”

“What! No! Of course not, just his regular concerned self,” I chuckled, “Wait a minute is that why you made me call him? You thought he was going to yell at us? Come on, Keith, he’s your brother,” and if things went right, my brother-in-law soon too.

“No… maybe… I thought he was going to lecture us on ‘that’s what we get for booking the last flight home’.”

“It was hardly the last flight home,” I corrected with a playful smile.

Keith waved his hand as if to dismiss me with an annoyed look on his face. But I watched as it cracked into a grin and he lightly punched my shoulder.

“Tell you who will be mad though,” I said and Keith raised his eyebrows in question, “Pidge.”

Keith then rolled his eyes, “ugh you’re totally right.”

And just then Keith’s phone which was still on his lap lit up, “Speak of the devil,” I muttered then reached for the phone to accept the call.

Pidge’s face appeared on the screen and it was like opening a can of worms. “Well hello my dearest lovely friend,” I started sarcastically.

“What the hell you guys! Your flight is delayed!?” they immediately erupted.

I leaned closer to Keith to let him see the show we were in for and he gladly rested his head on my shoulder, “yeah, we’re a bit held up by all the snow,” I supplied.

“Ugh, all I’m saying is you two better make it here before Christmas. You guys are really cutting it close this year,” I could see Keith looked up at me out of the corner of my eye and I laughed.

“Don’t worry, Pidge, we won’t miss Christmas.”

“Yeah, uhuh, anyway listen to this bullshit, Shiro made Hunk and I go over to his house at early-ass-o’clock this morning and clean, Keith. Isn’t that surprising! He’s not even that old! What is he like 30? Why would a 30 year old man need help cleaning his house?” Hunk popped into the background and added, “it’s true!”

Both Keith and I laughed at that. “Who do you think usually has to do it!?” Keith shot back, eyebrows furrowed.

“Well he’s your brother! I am not his brother! I swear, Keith, if you aren’t here soon I’m going to kick your ass especially,” I laughed until my stomach hurt and then Pidge deflated, continuing in a much more serious tone this time, “but for real guys, get home as soon as you can. I miss you.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back before you know it,” Keith said.

“Yeah, as soon as the skies clear up we’ll be on our way,” I added.

“Okay. And be safe. I looked up the forecast where you guys are and it does not look too hot.”

“Well of course it’s not hot, it’s snowing,” I joked.

Pidge rolled their eyes, “Don’t make me regret what I just said. I gotta go now, see you soon?”

“For sure,” Keith answered and I nodded.

We waved goodbye and the call ended.

“What was that all about?” I asked.

“Hell if I know,” Keith let out a sigh and nuzzled closer into the crook of my neck. 

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together in my lap. I don't know exactly how long we sat there like that, I must have dozed off for a bit because when I came to, Keith was asleep against my shoulder. I looked around silently, trying not to move too much as to not wake him. The red letters still read ‘delayed’. The faces of the people around us had grown weary and tired. I let my mind wander, gazing at all the groups of people. I wondered how they’d all met. Where they were from. Where they were headed. It all made me feel so small, thinking about how big the world was and how everyone had their own stories, their own destinations. And then I looked back down to my hand, interlaced with Keith’s and I just let myself revel in amazement that somehow in this big, big world, I found my soulmate.

I remember the first time I saw him. His hair matted to his forehead and sweaty from the late summer heat, clearly just finished moving into our tiny dorm. I’m pretty sure he hated me for the first few weeks. And to be fair I wasn’t too fond of him either. We weren’t even supposed to be rooming together. In fact, I had specifically requested that for my sophomore year of college, I roomed with Hunk. But that got all sorts of messed up and the university didn’t care to fix their mistake. For those first few weeks I dreaded having to deal with Keith. It was like he had the biggest stick up his ass, always saying “turn your music down” and “turn the lights off” and “why don’t you ever hang out in Hunk’s room?”. It was then that we found out we both knew Pidge. While I had gotten stuck with Keith, Hunk got roomed with Pidge. They got along a lot faster than Keith and I. Which is something because Pidge was supposed to room alone. Turns out Keith and Pidge’s brothers were friends. Eventually Keith and I grew a mutual respect for each other. And Keith had really started to come out of his shell. Everything was coming together. And soon what I dreaded most was becoming the best part of my day. But Keith and I aren’t that bright I guess, because Hunk and Pidge knew we liked each other before we realized we liked each other.

I lightly laughed to myself. It was a wonder we’d all ever even met. I wouldn't trade it for the world though. Because 4 years later and we were all just as close as we were in those tiny dorm rooms. Grinning, I looked back down at our hands and thought back to the ring in my pocket. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind. Not just that I loved him, but that he loved me. Maybe it wasn’t obvious to just anyone but if you knew him, if you really knew Keith, it was crystal clear. Keith was not a touchy person by any means. But when it came to me, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. And I don’t think I would have even noticed if Shiro hadn’t told me. Hunk and Pidge said it was obvious. What Keith and I thought was insufferable arguing turned out to be heated flirting. I rubbed my thumb across the back of Keith’s hand and let my head fall atop his. It didn’t matter how long it took for us to get back home as long as I was with him.

And then the lights went out. And a few people screamed and I almost screamed too. It was like when you were in elementary school or even middle school, sometimes even high school, and the lights would suddenly go out and everything was pitch black in an instant and everyone let out those shrill shrieks. And then the teacher would scoff and say what, are you afraid of the dark? But I didn't scream. I did make some sort of sound in the back of my throat though, more startled than anything. I felt Keith jostle awake and my hand shot out to grab hold of his thigh. His hand lept to my arm. And in that moment, that pitch black moment, I turned to where I knew his face would be and all I could see was the shiny glint of his eyes. Beautiful eyes, looking back at me, I could just barely make out his eyebrows knit together above them. It was a silent question. And for a moment in time there, it was just us. The two of us alone in the dark. As if all the other people disappeared. You know how sometimes when you’re driving and you’re looking for a specific address you turn down the music of the radio to help you see better? It was as if when the lights went out, my hearing went with it. And it makes no sense, but in that moment, though I knew there were maybe hundreds around us, we were the only two there. And it was silent in that darkness, just our eyes communicating back and forth to one another. And then the emergency lights flicked on, and all the sound flooded in with it and we were back.

I couldn’t help but laugh. We were fine, everything was fine.

And just then a voice came over the speakers. We wouldn’t be coming home tonight. All flights were officially delayed to tomorrow morning at the least.

“Well I guess I’d better tell Shiro,” I looked to Keith and he nodded in agreement.

For the second time that night I made my way over to a corner and dialed Shiro up. We weren’t going to be home tonight, I told him.

“Where are you going to go in the meantime? Back to your sister’s?”

“Oh god no, it’s too risky. I wouldn’t want her out in this weather, especially because of us.”

“Well what about an Uber?”

“Shiro, the streets aren’t even being plowed. I think it’s probably best if we stay put. They’re giving us food vouchers and then maybe I’ll see about getting us into a lounge or something. But we’ll be ok.”

Shiro sighed. I could almost picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, “As long as you’re sure… take care of Keith for me. He’s probably freaking out.”

“Of course…” why would Keith be freaking out? “ Well, goodnight Shiro, I’ll call you tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, goodnight, Lance.”

As if on cue, when I made my way back to Keith his leg was bouncing beyond his control, thumbs furiously typing. Probably texting Pidge. Ok, something wasn’t right. But I knew Keith probably didn’t want to talk about it. He would have mentioned what was bothering him by now. I was going to have to speak to him in a language he would understand. 

“Come for a walk?” I asked him and stretched my hand out towards him.

He looked up at me and nodded, taking my hand in his. 

We made our way through all the waiting passengers and came upon a long hallway with windows from floor to ceiling. There was next to nobody in the hallway and the walls were mostly barren except for doors that led to pitch black rooms. We walked hand in hand gazing out the windows. It was a blanket of white outside. You couldn’t tell where the sky began and the snow ended. You couldn’t see 5 feet in front of you. Yet the snowflakes fell fat against the window. It was beautiful. Glittery and serene. And despite the breathtaking scene before me, I found myself staring at Keith. I don’t know when we stopped walking but we were standing in place.

He was mesmerized. His eyes transfixed on the snowfall, hands stuffed in his pockets. In the shine of his eyes I could see the snowflakes reflecting in them. And then all of a sudden I felt that weight in my pocket again. But it was on fire this time. And my heart began to pound. I felt myself wondering if Keith could hear it. And there were all these thoughts swimming through my head, it was as much of a blizzard as it was outside. But I couldn’t think anymore I could just feel and before I knew what I was saying the words flew off my tongue, “Keith, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

And Keith was pulled away from the window and he turned all of his attention towards me, his eyes piercing and wide.

My fingers were already curled around the ring in my pocket and I felt myself slide down onto one knee, “Will you marry me?”

His hands clasped around his mouth as he took a half step backwards and mumbled something behind his hands. I cocked my head to the side a bit.

“You idiot,” Keith dropped one of his hands from his mouth and spoke again, “Oh my god, you idiot. You beat me to it, do you know how close I was?”

A small “what?” escaped my lips.

“I left my ring at home! I left it with Shiro! I was waiting for us to get back home! They were all waiting for us to get back home!” he cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he laughed.

“Is that a yes?” I asked, a crooked grin on my lips.

“Yes!” he shouted as he pulled me to my feet and embraced me.

After a minute or two I pulled back enough to see his face, “so… I beat you?”  
“Ugh, shut up.” he groaned and kissed me.

I chuckled and pulled away from his lips, “hold on now, you don’t get to get away that that easy,”

Keith pouted and gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

“What were you planning?” I demanded.

Keith let his face fall into his hands, trying to hide the blush I could see creeping across his face, “I? May have planned something a little bit elaborate?”

“Elaborate?” I repeated.

“Yeah and maybe I got Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro to pitch in too?”

“Hunk and… is that why you were all acting so weird?”

Keith groaned again and let his head hang onto my shoulder, “it was supposed to be a surprise.”

My shoulders shook as I laughed and Keith picked his head back up, “When we get back home can you at least pretend to be surprised?”

A smug smile worked its way to my lips and I nodded, “I will be the most surprised you’ve ever seen me.”

“Yeah?” Keith returned the smile and wrapped his arms around my neck.

“Yeah,” I returned and closed the gap between our lips once again.


End file.
